nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
King K. Rool
King K. Rool is the main antagonist of Donkey Kong series and archenemy of Donkey Kong and Kong Family. K. Rool is the malevolent leader of the Kremling Krew known to be mad, bossy, power-hungry tyrant, thief, irritated and megalomaniac. He repeatedly orders his right-hand Klump or others minions to steal Donkey Kong's Banana Hoard, kidnapping Kong Family members and get powerful objects for his goals. After losing his kingdom in second game, K. Rool and Kremling Krew refuge in bases built for themselves or abandoned sites. According with his face in Kremkoins, his portraits with pirate costume, and his log book in Donkey Kong 64; K. Rool was pirate leader in piracy era in his island before became king. Physical Appearance K. Rool most common appearance, as a green obese Kremling, golden belly, muscular arms, jagged teeth and bloodshot left eye. His normal costumes is red cape, golden wristbands and gold crown; but he is fond of adopting many other looks and costumes as well. When he becomes Kaptain K. Rool in pirate's days, he use burgundy trench coat, belt with silver skull buckle and pirate hat with Kremling Krew symbol. When he becomes Baron K. Roolenstein in scientist's days, he wears a white lab coat, small black wig, black gloves, head mirror, bolts in neck, backpack propeller on his back and suspenders with bronze skull buckle. When he becomes King Krusha K. Rool, he wears blue overall, red boxing gloves, belt with gold buckle and pink shoes (one with hole). In Mario Super Sluggers, K. Rool wears an Ancient Egyptian-style collar and loincloth much like a pharaoh. Games ''Donkey Kong Country'' King K. Rool tells Klump and the Kremling Krew in Kremkroc Industries Inc. to steal Donkey Kong's Banana Hoard. The plan succeeded, but he did not account for DK & Diddy's hunger for bananas. When the Kongs board the ship, King K. Rool tries to stop them by throwing his crown as a boomerang, firing cannonballs, and jumping on them. K. Rool is defeated after the Kongs hit him 9 times. ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' During the vacations on Donkey Kong Island, K. Rool, disguised as the pirate, Kaptain K. Rool, orders his minions to kidnap Donkey Kong in order to extort the Banana Hoard. Diddy and Dixie refuse and invade his island to rescue him. Confronted by the Kongs in his stronghold, K. Rool whisks Donkey Kong away (in the Game Boy Advance remake, K. Rool also sends the gigantic Kremling Kerozene to battle). Inside the aerial gunship, K. Rool torture DK and after battle. K. Rool fights using his blunderbuss with spiked cannonballs, barrels and various gases. His blunderbuss is also used to move at high speeds and as a vacuum to suck up the Kongs. K. Rool is defeated after his blunderbuss is clogged by cannonballs too many times and gets a beating from Donkey Kong that he gets launched into the Krem Quay. In energy volcano of Lost World, K. Rool is confronted by the pair. Weakened, he only has limited access to his arsenal. K. Rool is launched into power source causing the whole island to collapse from the explosion. Seeing his island remains swallowed up in the sea, K. Rool survives with a raft, laughing. ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! K. Rool, disguised as Baron K. Roolenstein, sets up a laboratory in abandoned castle from Northern Kremisphere for revenge against the Kong Family and restore the Kremling Krew to their former glory. He builds his mechanical monster called KAOS, captures the DK and Diddy to use their cerebral energy as power source and traps Queen Banana Bird in barrier with crystal key. Discovering that the Kremling Krew remnants are in Mekanos, K. Rool sent his puppet ordering the capture of the Banana Birds in crystals. The farce was discovered when Dixie and Kiddy cause malfunction in KAOS from Kastle KAOS and revealing him behind the curtain. He starts the battle using backpack propeller to fly and activating devices with his remote control. After the Krematoa is activated for Boomer's machine with 5 cogs, K. Rool's submarine rises from lake where he is confronted again by the Kongs. He battles using fireballs cannon, electric beams and conveyor belt with a remote control. K. Rool is hurt with Steel Kegs multiple times by Kongs causing him to lose control in his submarine. K. Rool is defeated for last time when Banana Bird Queen and her children is free. He try drives away with hovercraft, but is stopped by giant egg laid by the Banana Bird Queen. ''Donkey Kong 64 In large boat, King K. Rool plans to blow up Donkey Kong Island. The plan A''' was his younger brother K. Lumsy, but he refuses and arrest him for his disobedience. K. Rool had the Plan '''B, he hires Snide to build a powerful weapon Blast-O-Matic, but resigns him for don't trust and confiscates his machine. Sailing to DK Isles, his boat is crashing due to the incompetence of the ship's drivers. Seeing that main computer needs to be repaired, first orders Klump to kidnap four Kongs and imprisoned and steals Donkey Kong's Golden Banana Hoard as distraction. K. Rool watches the Kongs' progress, chastises his minions' failures, demanding that nobody leaves the Blast-O-Matic until it is repaired and going as far as sending a giant red Klaptrap to attack a fleeing Kasplat in several cutscenes. Finished to repair his weapon and Kongs invade his hideout, demands that the weapon be fired, despite the warnings that if it is not fully tested, it could explode. After the Kongs deactivate the main computer the Blast-o-Matic in main cavern, K. Rool tries to escape in a large airship even being knocked to the ground and destroyed by his brother K. Lumsy during the chase. Inside the crashed airship, K. Rool (disguised as King Krusha K. Rool) presents himself in the arena along with Kremlings spectators ready to battle. In battle with DK, K. Rool creates multiple shockwaves by slamming the ground to be defeated for blasting out of cannon barrels into him four times. In battle with Diddy, he throws his gloves as a boomerang to be defeated for dropping spot-lights on him. In battle with Lanky, even with spot-light he tries to catch the orangutan to be defeated for slip on banana peels. In battle with Tiny, creates multiple shockwaves again to be defeated for blast his toes. In battle with Chunky, he tries use violence to be defeated for last time getting a beating many times. Received final blow, K. Rool tries attack Chunky from behind to be distracted by Candy Kong. When is blasted over the horizon by Funky Kong, K. Rool fall in his brother's prison to this take a beating him and launched from his boat. ''DK: King of Swing'' During the inauguration of festival Jungle Jam with DK and Cranky, K. Rool with his mobile steals the barrel full of medals that are the festival prize. Fleeing to his airship, he did not realize that some medals fall in DK island locations. Exploring all corners of his airship for Donkey Kong, K. Rool is confronted and prepares two challenges. First, K. Rool summons a huge field of Pegs challenging DK to race. When he loses, he says it was just a practice and challenges Donkey Kong to a battle on another peg field. K. Rool is vanquished and the medals relinquished as Donkey Kong flies off in his mobile and destroys his airship. ''DK: Jungle Climber'' Atop Sun Sun Island, K. Rool and four Kritters volunteers assaulted the Xananab's spaceship stealing five Crystal Bananas, but are discovered by Kong Family and he with his minions quickly escape using a dimensional portal device known as a Spirowarp (also stolen from spaceship). After this encounter, K. Rool is encountered several more times on the various islands (some are of his property as Ghost Island and Chill 'n' Char Island) and dimensions of the game, usually appearing to taunt Kongs before having one of his Kritter followers power-up with a Crystal Banana and battle them. After the Mega AMP robot and final Kritter volunteer is defeated on his spaceship and the forth Crystal Banana is claimed by Kongs and Xananab, King K. Rool flees through a wormhole to the Planet Plantaen to begin rule the world and universe. Chased to a dead end on Planet Plantaen, King K. Rool battles with Donkey Kong attacking by jumping at him, charging into him, and throwing mines. Defeated, K. Rool don't give up using the last Crystal Banana to grow larger and become even more powerful. In his new form, he attacks with exhaling, exploding mines, summoning meteors in various sizes, gales of wind and trying to crush the Kongs with his claws. K. Rool is defeated reverting him and leaving him unconscious after gets hits in face. King K. Rool is last seen dragged through space by a rope attached to the back of a Xananab's spaceship. ''Donkey Kong Country'' TV series K. Rool is the primary villain in games, novels, comics and TV series. In same TV series reveals more about his life. His goal is steal the Crystal Coconut and use its power to rule Kongo Bongo Island and the world. He lives in cavernous factory in desert along with his crocodilian army, but he mentions in episode Kongo Bongo Festival of Lights his home is a swamp (but never is revealed). Also in episode Bluster's Sale Ape-Stravaganza says that he come from, does with style, drama and flair in television. In Best of Enemies, K. Rool was once friends with Cranky and that the two were nefarious pranksters, but became enemies because of a contest rivalry. He have rivalry with Kaptain Skurvy who also wishes to obtain the Crystal Coconut. Voice Actors *'Kevin Bayliss:' Donkey Kong Country, Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! *'Chris Sutherland:' Donkey Kong 64 *'Ben Campbell:' Donkey Kong Country (TV Series) *'Toshihide Tsuchiya:' DK: Jungle Climber, Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast & Mario Super Sluggers Super Smash Bros. While he has never appeared as a fighter in the Super Smash Bros. series, he has been a trophy multiple times. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, he is a DLC costume for the Mii Brawler. Trophy Description See Also *Wizpig *Tiki Tong *Lord Fredrik Trivia *The name is a pun of Cruel, but pronounced Ka-Rool in the cartoon show. *Before the development, the character was called Krudd. *The name in third game is a pun of Baron Frankenstein. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, King K. Rool's trophy states that Kaptain K. Rool is actually King K. Rool's brother. However, this is regarded as either a mistake by Nintendo or a tongue-in-cheek joke in the vein of the Mr. L reference in Paper Luigi's trophy. *Kaptain K. Rool won Worst Villain in the 1995 Nintendo Power Awards. Category:Donkey Kong characters Category:Major Nintendo characters Category:Donkey Kong bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Mario Baseball characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Playable characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Kremlings Category:Royal characters Category:Donkey Kong Country 2 characters Category:Donkey Kong Country 3 characters Category:Donkey Kong 64 characters